Ben 10 Omniverse Evolution Generation
Ben 10 Omniverse Evolution Generation often referred to as simply Ben 10 Omniverse as the logo suggests is the fourth Ben 10 Series after Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. It Centers around Ben Tennysonn after Gwen and Kevin go away to study in Hawaii while Ben regains Azmuth trust and is left with the most powerful omnitrix yet the Omniverse. Omniverse (Device) The Omniverse was created by Azmuth near the events of the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien episode The Map Of Infinatey and was finished near the events of the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien episode The Ultimate Enemy Part 1. It was given to Ben when The Ultimatrix was too weak and did not have the power to destroy Super Vilgax. Instead of wirelessly connecting to Primus, The Omniverse has the DNA of every single lifefom in the galaxys, timelines. universe's and dimensions, When new DNA is created via mating it is automatically added to the Omniverse and Primus. The Omniverse and Primus act as spares of each other if Primus is destroyed the Omniverse can create a new Planet with Biliticus Byopsis and DNA and Vice Versa. The Omniverse itself has microscopic biliticus byopsis that are constantly trying to unlock new alien DNA for Ben Azmuth stated that this was for "Fun". The Omniverse comes with with All the aliens Ben has ever had access to before and 10 New Ones with the Power to turn every Alien Ultimate, Super or Super Ultimate. Plot When Kevin goes to study for his GED and Gwen goes to college Ben is left by himself with the Omniverse. But Ben is happy with his new girlfriend Hope who he greatly wants to propose to. Voice Cast Matt Dylan/Ben Tennysonn Kimmy Timser/Hope/Charmcaster Mike Moonlar/Azmuth Donis Mavelwin/Michael Morningstar Vice Papika/Syavix Tom Jerry/Paradox Marley Brindle/Marley 10 Logo The First Logo was first seen in a commercial, it looks exactly the same as the logo seen when Alien Force was first seen in commercials. Aliens (New) *Rook *Gratonix *Blox *Feedback *Shocksquatch *Vinal *Deadizin *Generator *Space City *Velinicity *Timejaws Trivia *Ben is 20, Hope is 21 *Ben is unable to scan new DNA because all the DNA is already sampled *Ben Used Ultimate Alien X in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and took out Alien Xs other Personalities on Normal Alien X but now for some reason Alien X has been Locked and can only be unlocked after Ben Unlocks all other alien in the Omniverse *Ironically the logo that was seen in the very first Alien Force commercial was the same font used when the very first commercial for Omniverse was seen. The Irony is added because Alien Force was the second Ben 10 Series and Omniverse is the Fourth, much like how Ben 10 and Ben 10 Ultimate Alien both have 52 episodes being the First and Third series *Super Ultimate Rath/Ultimate Rath/Rath is currently the most used alien replacing Four Arms, Humungousaur, and Rook *The full name is a combination of the working titles of Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and The Third Omnitrix the name might represent Super Ultimate, The Evolution standing for Super, And the Generation standing for Ultimate *There are going to be 3 seasons easch consisting of 20 episodes as said by both Cartoon Network and Men Of Action Category:Series